The Doctor's Cyberspace Mistake
by TimrousBeastie
Summary: Rose introduces the Doctor to the internet, not realising that he's tricking her. The instant he's alone, he accesses her myspace and decides to pry... The plan backfires and the Doctor realises that he is, in fact, a jerk. Fluff. 10Rose. M for lang
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so, loads of people have been doing stuff along the same lines as this... Figured I'd have a go at it. **

**Basically, the Doctor finds Rose's MySpace, and decides to answer one of her quizzes - you know the type. Anyway, plan backfires.. but for the good or bad he doesn't know. Fluff. 10/Rose**

* * *

**The Doctor's Cyberspace Mistake**

It was a new dawn. A new day… And Rose Tyler was teaching the Doctor to use a computer. It was quite strange really, considering that he'd been alive for 900-odd years, bringing down various evil villains and the like.. But had never actually sat down to a computer to enjoy himself.

So Rose had taken it upon herself to change that, and had brought her laptop onto the TARDIS when they'd visited her mum.

So there she was, laughing away at him as he excitedly bounced up and down in the chair.

"So, Rose… What you're telling me is that I can write something on this lil' space here… and someone in Australia can talk to me?!?!?"

"Uh… I guess.. If you know someone who lives in Australia… Do you?"

The Doctor deflated a little. "No." Even his hair seemed to droop in disappointment. Rose giggled affectionately, but before she could say anything, he suddenly lit up.

"Wait… Do you think I could contact other galaxies."

Rose hadn't really thought about it before… Quite rightly so. "I'm not entirely:-"

But the Doctor interrupted eagerly, "and I could, like… speak to my old friends from Alpha centauri ." he practically beamed.

"Indeed…" Rose was beginning to regret this as the Doctor began blathering on about various alien life forms he could chat to.

"Well, uh. Call me if you need something, I'm gonna go and watch a movie or something, K?"

"Kay," the Doctor barely glanced up at her as she left the room, eyes glued to the screen and fingers flying over the keyboard.

As soon as the door closed, he stopped suddenly, allowing a wicked grin to play on his face. Ok, so maybe he'd tricked Rose. Maybe he knew more about computers than she let on.

He quickly accessed the internet history and located Rose's Myspace page, for no other reason than wanting to pry into Rose's life.

"Damn," he muttered as the message popped up telling him her profile was set to private. He wondered to himself how often Rose went online, and began to plot.

Ok, so it may take a little longer than he had previously planned, but he'd be damned if he didn't gain access to this profile.

He began to register himself and entered in a username and password… After successfully managing it, he quickly accessed Rose's profile yet again, and sent her a friend request.

He sat back sighing with glee, marveling in his own brilliance.

Then he was struck by a thought… Maybe 'LordOfTime' was a bit of an obvious username… Rose wasn't that stupid.. She'd put two and two together.

"Damn it," he said once again, and began to create another user.

* * *

10 minutes later, he happily trundled off, grinning in the knowledge that although 'LordOfTime' wasn't the most subtle of names, 'BananaSplit' was definitely more believable (although he had toyed with the idea of 'TardisWhore' for a while).

He knocked on Rose's door, and creaked it open.

"Doctor, the idea of knocking on someone's door is to actually wait until they say 'come in' before you actually do so." Rose was lying on her stomach reading one of her magazines and hadn't bothered looking up as the Doctor came in, although there was a smile tugging at her mouth.

The Doctor made a noise that sounded like a cross between a wounded puppy and a snorting elephant. Rose glanced up, and was met with his full-on puppy-eyed look. She hastily looked down again.

Sod it, she hated those looks of his. The ones that made her heart tremble and her organs play leapfrog. "What do you want," she said, refusing to look up at his adorable face.

"Nothing," he replied airily. "Just, I finished on the computer, so if you want it…" he said, placing it on her desk.

"Ah, ok. Yea thanks." She said, clearly trying to appear absorbed by the page that she was reading, but ruining her calm appearance by holding the magazine upside down. The Doctor decided not to comment, but shot his mega-watt grin at her before exiting.

Rose sighed with relief as he shut the door behind him, thankful that she seemed to have got away with it, and that the Doctor hadn't noticed her pink cheeks. She slid off her bed and padded to the computer.

It had been so long that she'd gone online, and she was itching to log on.

She gave into temptation and booted up the pc, quickly opening up the internet. God, so many emails. 35 to be exact. Rose didn't think she had the strength to go through them just yet…

She opened up her Myspace account, quickly entering in her details.

A few new comments, nothing interesting.

But oh!

5 friend requests?

She clicked the link.

There was 'JazAngel'

'Katherinesmilez'

'SharBaBeZ'

'BananaSplit'

'LordOfTime'

She smiled fondly at the first, remembering her childhood friend that she'd recently bumped into. Katherine and Sharon she vaguely remembered from somewhere. She rolled her eyes when she came to 'LordOfTime'… But she had absolutely no clue who BananaSplit was. None at all.

Whatever – she accepted all of them, as she always did.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor was in the control room, pleading with the TARDIS to access the internet on one of her monitors. She finally but grudgingly brought up the internet on one of her screens, and the doctor opened up myspace and logged on with his 'LordOfTime' account.

Almost immediately, he saw he had a message, and saw it was from Rose. Smiling, he opened it.

**RoseTyler:**

Who is this?

He laughed but didn't reply, instead logging off, and then back in again with 'BananaSplit.' He had an identical message from Rose again, and this time replied with, "John."

He wondered if maybe he should put something else, but didn't want to give himself away.

* * *

Back in her room, Rose clicked on her comments, and found one from 'BananaSplit'

**BananaSplit:**

John

She sent one back, wondering if she knew any John's… And the Doctor still hadn't replied from his 'LordOfTime' account. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe she should go ask… She hopped off her chair and made her way to the control room.

* * *

The Doctor had just read Rose's message:

"Cool. How did u get my myspace?"

When he heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Shit," he muttered, frantically turning the monitor off, wrenching off his coat and diving under the console, just as Rose walked in.

"Doctor?" she called.

"Under here," he answered as he ripped out his sonic screwdriver with one hand and tried to smear oil over his face with the other, trying to give the impression he was doing repair works.

She saw his legs sticking out from a hole underneath, and laughed, grabbing one and tickling his calf.

The Doctor yelled in surprise and laughter, and yanked himself up and out.

"Doctor, you know when you went on my laptop?"

"y-es?" he said, trying to look as though he didn't know where this was going.

"What did you go on?"

"Uh, not much. Was a bit boring actually. Can't understand why you apes are all so crazy about it… Quite primitive compared to the systems I've seen in other galaxies, and it's:-"

Rose interrupted before he could go off on another one of his long speeches.

"So the name 'LordOfTime' is new to you is it?"

To his credit, the Doctor was quite good. He kept his face perfectly blank as she asked him, and then furrowed his brow in slight 'confusion.' "Uh, no? Why?" He then gave his expression a tinge of 'I'm-now-fearing-for-your-sanity' before Rose answered.

"Well.. um. Some guy added me on:- Oh it doesn't matter. Nevermind."

The Doctor allowed a tiny hint of amusement to play into his voice, "Probably some clockmaker…"

"Yea," she replied, but the Doctor could tell she hadn't heard what he'd just said… She was trying to figure out who it was in her head.

"Rose?"

She snapped back to reality. "Yes? Oh. Right. Well I'm off… Uh.. I'll be in my room. Yea. Kay," she went off muttering to herself as the Doctor kept his expression.

When her footsteps faded, he gasped in relief. That was close.

Although, he thought smugly to himself, he was _not_ a bad actor when the occasion called for it.

He turned back to the monitor, switching it on, and replied back to Rose.

"A friend of yours. I think it's Shareen? I know her."

It took Rose less than a minute to reply.

"Ah, ok. So, asl?"

The Doctor stared at the screen in consternation. 'asl?' Just what the hell did that mean? He said it aloud to himself, and thought that it actually sounded quite rude.

"asl? What's that?" he replied, wincing as he did so for sounding stupid.

30 seconds later:

"Age, sex, location."

Well he could hardly put 900 years old could he? His eyes widened in surprise when he read the next word… Then he almost kicked himself. "Gender you _moron_," he berated himself. He pondered for a moment before typing his reply.

"20, male, London… you?"

Ok, so the same age as Rose… And he lived on earth. Not entirely truthful… But these were mere insignificances.

Rose seemed to believe him anyhow:

"20, female, London."

Ok… so now what did he say?

"Cool," he typed, cringing at his lack of interesting vocabulary.

Then he decided to do a bit of exploring on Rose's profile.

* * *

Up top left was a picture of Rose… It didn't do her justice, he decided, and made a mental note to tell her to put a different one up – before remembering that she didn't know he was on here and she'd kill him if she found out he'd been lying to her… Although, _technically_, he wasn't lying, because she'd only asked about the LordOfTime' account – not the 'BananaSplit' one, so really:- he cut the train of thought off before he annoyed himself to death.

On the right-hand-side were a couple of links. One link grabbed his attention;

'_Are you my type?"_

He grinned at the screen and clicked on it. At once he was greeted by a long list of questions. He rubbed his palms together and began to answer them one by one:

**1. Who are you?** _John_

**2. Are we friends?** _I don't think so. Not yet anyway. Although I'd like to be. If you want that. Do you want that? I mean. If you don't then…_

The Doctor stopped himself from blabbering on and on.

**3. When and how did we meet?** _Myspace_

The Doctor thought back to the day he met her in that basement and grabbed her hand…

**4. How have I affected you?** _You.. saved me._

He had already forgotten he was talking to Rose, and the fact that she was under the impression that he didn't know how to use the internet, and that she would personally castrate him if she found out what he was doing…

It all seemed to melt away into nothingness.

**5. What do you think of me**? _You're you. You're different. You're kind, energetic, funny, adorable._ _Beautiful_.

**6. What's the fondest memory you have of me?** _There's so many._

**7. How long do you think we will be friends?** _For as long as possible. Forever._

**8. Do you love me? **

The Doctor thought to himself. Long and hard. He thought of everything she was. She was the world to him… The world, and so much more.

_Yes_

**9. Do you have a crush on me? Am i cute?** _A 'crush?' what is that? No you're not cute. You are beautiful._

**10. Would you kiss me? **

He thought back to the Gamestation. Thought back to Cassandra.

_Yes_

**11.Have we kissed?** _yes_

**12. Would you hug me?** _Already done so._

**12. Physically, what stands out?** _Everything. Your smile. Your laugh. Is that physical? Probably not._

**13. Emotionally, what stands out?** _The way you can find sympathy for anything and everything. The way you can make my life light up with every small smile you give me._

The Doctor didn't care that Rose would've surely guessed who he was cy now. He was on a roll. He needed to get some of this stuff out, and it seemed so much easier to do so on a screen rather than face to face.

**14. Do you wish I was cooler?** _Nah_.

**15. On a scale of 1-10, how hot am I? **_I am not going to answer that question._

**16. Give me a nickname and explain why you picked it**_. Rosie-Posey… just to annoy you._

**17. Am I loveable?** _You know you are._

**18. How long have you known me?** _A year._

**19. Describe me in one word. **_Everything-to-me (see – I made it one word)_

**20. What was your first impression?** _Not another stupid ape :P_

**21. Do you still think that way about me now? **_No. not at all._

**22. What do you think my weakness is?**_ You fall for my pout everytime – thought I don't blame you._

**23. Do you think I'll get married?** _Yes. You'll find a nice man. With a nice house. And you'll love him and he'll love you like you deserve. Yes _

**24. What makes me happy?** _Seeing new things._

**25. What makes me sad? **_Me… regenerating. I'm sorry._

**26. What reminds you of me?** _Roses… It had to be said :P_

**27. If you could give me anything what would it be?** _myself_

**28. How well do you know me?**_ More than you think_

**29. When's the last time you saw me? **_About 8 minutes and 52 seconds ago._

**30. Ever wanted to tell me something but couldn't?** yes.

**31. Have we ever had sex**? _…uhm. No._

**32. Do u think we'll ever have sex?** _ROSE TYLER you appall me._

**33. Do you miss me?** _Whenever you're not there to hold my hand.. Yes_

**34. Do you think i miss you?** _I have absolutely no clue._

The Doctor sighed as he finished, clicking the 'post' button.

It was only after doing so that he realised with a start, just what he'd done. His face froze in horror, and he frantically went back and tried to delete it… All to no avail.

He groaned in dismay, and pulled the power chord out of the monitor, much to the TARDIS' annoyance, and vowed never to go into cyberspace again.

It was 5 minutes later, as he was sitting on the grating, numbly rocking backwards and forwards trying to plan his excuse, when he heard a shriek come from the direction of Rose's room.

"And I think," he said to the TARDIS grimly, "Rose may've just read it."

* * *

**A/N: and i think the Doctor may be right :D For Rose's reaction check back soon**

**Reviews are loved hugely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Last chapter. More of an excuse for fluff than anything - can't help it, sorry :S**

**Would appreciate feedback on what y'all thought though :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ok, so the Doctor claimed he _wasn't_ 'LordOfTime.' Yea right. Rose was still suspicious – his face had looked innocent enough, but Rose knew him too well to not be able to spot the glint of laughter in his eyes.

She shrugged to herself, deciding not to think about it and to focus on this new 'John' character.

A mate of Shareen's… Rose couldn't remember Shareen ever mentioning a John, but that was hardly suspicious, considering that Shareen new about half of central London.

She was intrigued. The way he spoke – or 'wrote,' rather – was different to most people. He hadn't given her any clues as to who he really was. Most guys were eager to share their info with her at the first opportunity. Usually by now, the guy would've asked her about herself, her phone number, and, quite possibly, on a date.

But this guy had just answered 'John.' Not even a surname. It was a nice change really – not having a guy clamoring up to her and trying to impress her.

..And he was the same age too…

…And he lived in London…

…Which couldn't hurt.

Mind you, Rose thought to herself, it wasn't as if she was going to develop this. As nice as the guy sounded, she wasn't really interested at the moment. She only had one guy on her mind – the Doctor – and he was wholly unattainable, which she thought was rather unfair. As it was, this made no difference to her feelings towards him, and she found herself seizing every opportunity to hold his hand, or hug him, or to touch him _somehow_. It was the highlight of her day, but managed to break her heart at the way he did it so casually.

She shook off the feeling of self-pity that was threatening to engulf her, and minimized the window. She opened up her email and sent a short, 'Hey Mum, how ae you,' to Jackie, wondering what time it would actually reach her, and if maybe she'd receive it in the past.

She figured that the computer probably worked like her phone – so Jackie would get the email in her own Timezone… and not 50 years into the future.

A new email came through; informing her that 'BananaSplit' had left a comment on her 'Are you my type' quiz. She groaned inwardly. She'd put that up almost 2 years ago, and had forgotten to take it off – it seemed so childish now. After a little apprehension, she opened up his comment, and cringed when she realised he'd actually answered the questions.

* * *

**1. Who are you?** _John_

**2. Are we friends?** _I don't think so. Not yet anyway. Although I'd like to be. If you want that. Do you want that? I mean. If you don't then…_

Rose laughed at his awkwardness.

**3. When and how did we meet?** _Myspace_

**4. How have I affected you?** _You.. saved me._

Rose narrowed her eyes in confusion. Ok, well that was an odd answer. She hadn't heard that one before.

**5. What do you think of me**? _You're you. You're different. You're kind, energetic, funny, adorable._ _Beautiful_.

Ok, so now she was slightly worried – this guy had never met her, yet claimed she was 'kind' and 'energetic.' And the picture of herself would not exactly cause anyone to call her beautiful – seeing as it had been taken on Halloween a few years back when she'd been dressed up as a witch… Green facepaint and all.

**6. What's the fondest memory you have of me?** _There's so many._

Many memories? What the hell? They'd met barely 10 minutes ago… if you could even count that as 'meeting.'

**7. How long do you think we will be friends?** _For as long as possible. Forever._

At this point, she was beginning to get a niggling feeling at the back of her mind… She was missing something here.

**8. Do you love me? **_Yes_

She gulped – the niggling feeling was growing into full-blown suspicion.

**9. Do you have a crush on me? Am i cute?** _A 'crush?' what is that? No you're not cute. You are beautiful._

**10. Would you kiss me? **_Yes_

**11.Have we kissed?** _yes_

**12. Would you hug me?** _Already done so._

**12. Physically, what stands out?** _Everything. Your smile. Your laugh. Is that physical? Probably not._

**13. Emotionally, what stands out?** _The way you can find sympathy for anything and everything. The way you can make my life light up with every small smile you give me._

She twigged it.

Oh. My. God. He was the bloody DOCTOR! Oh god. Oh shit. Rose gave out a yell of embarrassment and anger as her cheeks turned beetroot with mortification.

She made herself read on, wincing and cringing at his answers.

When she finally reached the end, she sat back in shocked silence; everything he'd written, going through her head.

She sprung off her chair and stormed off to the control room, fuming.

* * *

The Doctor leapt up as she entered the room, nervously fiddling with his left ear as he stuttered. "N-now Rose… I can explain. I. You see:-" he didn't get much further before she slapped him.

"Ow," he half-moaned, half-yelped, rubbing his cheek. "Ok, so maybe I deserved that.. But Rose. Really I can explain."

"Oh really?" her voice was shrill with hysteria. She was more embarrassed than angry, but shouting and blaming him was easier than dealing with what had happened. She hadn't intended to hit him, but she'd let her mortification grow into full-blown fury. White hot, it seeped through her, and her eyes flashed dangerously. He'd wounded her pride deeply. Joked about something that had meant to much to her.

"Rose, look. I didn't mean to actually answer that thing. I just got carried away, I swear."

"Oh I _see_," she retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm, "so you meant to just pretend to be someone else and trick me into believing you… But you mucked up and made the mistake of answering that quiz? I _get_ it."

"No Rose," he tried weakly. But he couldn't deny it – it was true after all.

"You made a bloody fool of me," she almost screamed, and lunged for him.

The Doctor managed to evade her and danced out of her reach, hastily backing away so he was on the opposite side of the console.

"Rose, I can't talk to you like this. Please. I'm sorry. Really I am. Let me explain."

All the fight seemed to go out of her as her shoulders slumped. Hot tears dribbled down her red cheeks. "Whatever. I don't care Doctor. Just. Leave me alone," she said wearily before she turned on her heel.

AS she reached the door, she felt his hand gently wrap around her wrist. She didn't have the energy. More than anything, she wanted to get out of this whole embarrassing situation and cry herself to sleep.

She stopped. But did not turn.

…But the Doctor was determined…

He carefully maneuvered himself so that he was in front of her, looking at her as she started resolutely down at the floor, refusing to meet his eye.

"Rose," he tried.

"Please. I'm tired. Let me go Doctor."

He gently cupped her chin and made her look up at him. Still she avoided his gaze as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Rose," he said softly.

She blinked, and a few more tears dripped down her cheeks.

The Doctor absolutely hated what he'd done. He'd done this to her. Made her angry with him. Made her cry. God he was a jerk.

"Rose, I know this means nothing to you, but I'm sorry Ok? I was stupid. No. That doesn't encompass it – I was an arsehole… There." But his intention of making her smile failed miserably. Her mouth was curled in a defiant frown.

"Help me Rose. Tell me what to say," he said pathetically.

"Why did you do it?" she croaked, still not looking at him.

"I just wanted to see what you were like. The kinda stuff you did… I… I don't know why," he confessed, "it just seemed like a good idea at the time."

Her face remained expressionless, "and the quiz?"

"It was an accident."

"An accident?" she breathed painfully, her heart feeling constricted. "So you didn't mean it. It was just for a laugh yea?"

And then it became agonizingly clear to him why she was so upset.

"No!" he said vehemently – so loudly that she jumped, startled, her eyes flickering to his.

"No," he repeated, softer this time.

"No?" she repeated a third time… Just to make sure.

He shook his head. "No," he confirmed a fourth time. "Everything I wrote. Every word. I meant it all."

Her expression went from one of angry incredulity to one of utmost embarrassment in a split second.

He smiled gently.

"I. You. Um. It," she stuttered. "You mean. Uh. _All_ of the questions?"

The Doctor laughed slightly, knowing which particular question she meant. "Yes. _All_ of them," he said pointedly.

"I. Ok. Well. That's. Um," but she was silenced as the Doctor pressed his lips against hers.

She gasped in surprise as his lips caressed her own, making her weak-kneed as she sank into his arms. He immediately pulled away, afraid that he'd overstepped the boundary. She was thankful though, that he didn't drop her, seeing as he was now supporting her whole weight.

He needn't have worried, however, for, although Rose looked surprised, she had a huge smile on her face. He kissed her again, for the simple pleasure of tasting her, and hoped she enjoyed this as much as he did.

As she pulled away for air, he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, her head tucked under his chin as she listened to the steady thrumming of his two hearts.

* * *

She gave an almost inaudible yawn. _Almost_ inaudible – but the Doctor heard it.

"Tired by any chance?"

"Mmm," she mumbled against his coat.

"I think we need to get you to bed," he suggested.

"Nah, can't be arsed."

"What?" he chuckled softly, his chest rumbling with the sound. "Rose Tyler can't be arsed to _go_ to bed – when I'm usually begging her to be arsed to get _out_ of it."

"S'too comfortable."

The Doctor did honestly consider just sinking to the ground with her in his arms and letting her sleep in his lap. But he realised she'd regret it in the morning when she tried to stretch her back.

"C'mon Rose," he wheedled. "You're dribbling on my coat."

"No Doctor," she half-moaned, half-smiled, for there was indeed a wet patch under her cheek on the soft brown material of his coat. "Too tired. It's your own fault anyway."

She grumbled in surprise as he swept an arm around her legs and swung her up. She barely had time to react before she was safely cradled in his arms, her head in the crook of his neck and his arms curled around her back and under her knees.

"Doctor, nooo," she complained halfheartedly as he moved off towards her room. This didn't actually feel so bad. She could still feel the warmth of him through his shirt and jacket, and was too tired to worry about him dropping her.

He gently pushed through the door of her room, but before he could get any further, she shot an arm out, grabbing onto the doorframe.

"No," she said urgently.

"What?" he asked, slightly concerned.

She opened her eyes, squinting through the soft light at him, and smiled. "Please. Your bed?"

The Doctor was startled, "what? _Why_?"

She shrugged slightly, a red tinge appearing on her cheeks. "You smell nice?" she offered weakly.

The Doctor laughed, shaking his head, turning around and carrying her to his room.

He gently laid her down on his bed, and she immediately buried her face in his duvet, inhaling deeply.

"Uh. Rose?" he sounded slightly confused; slightly amused; and slightly bemused.

She opened a bleary eye, "I told you – you smell nice," she said by way of explanation.

The Doctor grinned and made to sit down on a chair facing her.

Rose's eyes shut as she murmured, "Doctor, this is like, a King-sized bed. Please don't tell me you're afraid of cooties…"

The Doctor shrugged slightly, slipped off his coat, and slid in beside her. She snuggled backwards into him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Her hand found his, and she entwined her fingers with his own, squeezing them slightly.

* * *

He wrapped the duvet around them both, and heard Rose's breathing slow down and regulate. Asleep.

The Doctor gently swept the hair away from her, arranging it on her shoulders. He nestled his face in his neck and breathed in. He decided that she smelled rather nice too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a few days later, when Rose was surfing the net and checking her Myspace comments when the thought struck her.

Why not get her own back on the Doctor?

She knew she was much sneakier than he was, and stood a good chance of not actually being caught. With a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, she opened up a new window and began to create a new user.

The Doctor sat back on his chair in silent awe, gazing at his new computer with something akin to pure love in his eyes. He ran his hand over the beautiful black casing, taking a sharp breath as he did so. Fingers trembling, he opened the lid, grinning with mad excitement as he let his hands caress the keys lovingly. He gently pressed the power button, sighing with happiness as the screen switched on.

His very first computer. Ok, technically it wasn't his _first_ – but it was the first that he'd bought for himself. Ever… Well.. As soon as he paid Rose back. He logged in, practically holding his breath with anticipation as he waited.

As soon as he logged in, he clicked on the internet icon, laughing in wonder.

…

**NO** **CONNECTION**

….

He gaped – the laughter dying on his lips.

**NO** **CONNECTION**

The message flashed at him. Mocking him with its red flashy-ness.

The Doctor almost cried. He grabbed the overcoat he'd carefully left in a lump on the floor, smothered it over his mouth, and screamed as loud as possible and as long as his lungs would allow – the material muffling his shriek somewhat.

After 20 seconds, he stopped, breathing deeply and calming himself down.

After 5 minutes of calm and focussed meditation, he wordlessly stood up, closed the laptop's lid, walked to the centre of his room, knelt on the floor, and proceeded to be the TARDIS for help.

The TARDIS allowed this to go on for a while, until she got so sick of his moaning that she agreed to connect him.

His eyes filled with gratitude and he practically bounced to the waiting computer. He flipped it open and, to his joy, saw the message:

**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED**

Flashing green and huge in the middle of the page. Watching it, the Doctor imagined he could hear shouts and claps, crowds roaring their approval and fanfare.

He quickly refreshed the page, typing in the Myspace URL and logging in as fast as his frenzied fingers would allow.

He had messages!

Ok, granted they were all from **RoseTyler**, but that was better than nothing.

What surprised him more, was that he had received more than 20 friend requests. He suspected it may have something to do with the fact that he'd posted his picture up on his profile… Though honestly, he didn't think it was that good… Even if he _had_ accidentally ruffled his hair… Even if he _was_ smiling as charismatically as possible… Even if he _had_ just come out of the shower, and had water droplets clinging to the strands of his hair…

Some of the names did shock him though:

**xxxBlondeBimboxxx** and **MaKeLuV2Me90** were among the safest…

Oh well. He shrugged and accepted them all.

Within the next 10 minutes he was swamped with millions of messages from all those accepted. He stared at the screen in shock. A person claiming to be **LovegoDDess** stated that she wanted "to be dat boi in dat pix's bitch."

Hmm...

Rose had not yet written to him yet, so he sat back, scrolling down the page of comments which were getting dirtier and dirtier as he went further and further, until, amongst the swamp of crudeness, one message caught his eyes.

"Hey how are you?"

Well that was a breath of fresh air. Just a simple 'hey how are you?' Not 'will u shag me now plz' or 'ur way hot.' Just a nice friendly question. He glanced at the name, thankful that it was a damn sight nicer than everyone else's – a simple 'xStarLightx'

It was the only message he replied to…

During the next week or so, inbetween adventures and stolen kisses with the Doctor, Rose and the Doctor would both retreat to their respective rooms. Rose would take up her alias of **xStarLightx**, while the Doctor would try to get to know his 'new' friend better.

It had all started out as a bit of fun really.. But Rose really wasn't having fun anymore. Her alias was getting a bit to close to the Doctor, and he wasn't making any objections. It had grown until Rose was flirting outright with him – and he with her… Which is all very well and nice, except the Doctor didn't know it was actually _her_. After practically telling her he loved her, the Doctor was now flirting outrageously with someone he believed wasn't Rose.

She felt miserable. And she couldn't exactly confront him about it – otherwise she'd have to admit to tricking him.

Sometimes, she decided, she was amazingly stupid. The crazy thing was that she'd actually inflicted this on _herself_.

She glumly looked at his last message ("Yea, I would like to get to know you better – you sound sweet ) – it made tears spring to her eyes that he'd forgotten what he'd told her not so long ago.

She had numbly typed back, sounding flirtatious and cheeky – but really not feeling it – if he wanted to go out sometime.

**BananaSplit**

A date?

**xStarLightx**

Yea. Yea why not. Take me on a date :P

It was her final test for him. Would he actually go ahead and do it? Forget everything that had happened between them?

**BananaSplit**

Sure. How's 10p.m. Monday?

…Yes. Apparently he would…

She typed back, feeling utterly depressed. "Sure."

And he gave her the details of some posh restaurant that she'd vaguely heard of. Her heart twinged painfully – she knew it was expensive and exquisite… but it would not be her that he took. She felt insanely jealous… Jealous of someone who didn't exist, but had captured the Doctor's heart.

Presently she heard footsteps. Hastily, she clicked the lid shut, and ran into the bathroom.

"Rose?" she heard him as he opened the door.

"I'm here," she called, desperately truing not to sound as though she'd been crying.

Shit.

What about her blotchy eyes? Oh _bugger_ it!

She heard him walking across her room and cursed that she'd left her bathroom door open. As oblivious as the Doctor was to knocking on peoples' doors, even _he_ wouldn't dare to open a bathroom door when there was a certain Rose inside.

And oh _bloody_ hell, her eyes were still red!

She hurriedly spun the rap, splashing water all over her face, drenching herself in the process. She winced as the cold touched her skin, but there was no time to try something else – the Doctor was standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" he smiled.

She turned to face him, trying to return a natural-looking smile. "Nothin.'"

"Your eyes look a little sore," his brows creased slightly.

_Crap_.

She thought quickly, "Yea. Got a little soap in my eye," she winced slightly to emphasise the point.

"Ouch," she Doctor grimaced. "Is it Ok now?"

"Yea," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ok," he paused for a second, obviously figuring out what he was going to say, while Rose vaguely wondered what excuse he was going to use for his date.

"Listen, there are a few errands I need to do on Earth. Boring stuff. You wouldn't find it interesting."

An outright lie then… Rose really did wonder if he was aware of how he sounded just then. He was so blatantly trying to put her off, that even if Rose had had no clue of what was going on, she would've instantly turned suspicious.

"So," he continued, gazing at her in an almost calculating manner, "d'you wanna visit you Mum while I go do them?"

Oh she was _not_ in the mood to see her Mum.

"Nah, I'll stay here. Maybe have a shower or sumfin,'" she lied through her teeth – more like she'd spend the time wallowing in self pity and crying to herself.

And unreadable expression flickered across his face, but it was gone before Rose could put a name to it. Was that his guilty look then?

He nodded, "Kay. Well I'm gonna land now, so I'll be back in uhh… I don't know actually.. I may be quite a while…"

_You bet_, she thought silently to herself with malice,_ as soon as you realise that your mystery girl isn't turning up. _A small part of her felt bad, and that maybe she should tell him. The larger part of her crushed that stupid thought without thinking twice – he'd deserve it.

"S'fine," she said, determined not to show any emotion as she fiddled with the waistband of her jeans.

"Okie dokie," he said, bolting off.

Sure enough, Rose soon felt the jolting shudders as the TARDIS landed.

"Ok Rose, bye. See you soon!" he called down the corridor.

She stuck her head out of the door, "bye," she called back softly, noticing that he was holding a plastic bag. He smiled and waved at her before he left…But Rose didn't miss the black sleeve that poked out the top of the plastic….

_Great,_ she thought angrily to herself as she slammed her door. He wasn't even changing in the TARDIS – totally trying to keep it secret from her that he was going out with someone who she wasn't supposed to know of.

She threw herself backwards onto her bed, "cheating bastard," she muttered as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

She refused to let them, brushing them away angrily. No way was she going to cry.

She jumped off her bed, determined not to feel sorry for herself. It was only after she'd got into the corridor, that she realised she didn't actually have anything to do to keep her occupied. She wished she'd taken the Doctor up on his offer and had gone to see Mum. Now she was just going to end up moping around for hours.

She wandered around for a few minutes, not sure of what to do with herself. She soon found herself in the control. She soon found herself in the control room, and was comforted somewhat by the warm green glow. She patted the TARDIS fondly.

"I've been so stupid," she murmured.

The TARDIS did not disagree.

She sat down on a small seat near the control panel, lost in her own thoughts.

Suddenly there was a loud knock, startling Rose out of her daze.

She sat up, shocked and slightly scared. The Doctor had told her that no one ever noticed the TARDIS…

So why the hell was someone knocking on the front door?

It couldn't be the Doctor, he'd barely left 10 minutes ago and wouldn't have even reached the designated meeting point yet…

She doubted that they'd landed anywhere near her flat, so the chances of it being her Mum or Mickey were very slim…

Rose stood up, and tentatively crept to the door, wondering whether or not to open it. The knock came again, more insistent this time. Rose thought to herself – if it was someone who meant any harm, then surely they wouldn't just _knock_? They'd probably blast at it with every bit of power they could muster.

The knock came again, even louder this time.

Rose gripped the door handle, steeling herself, and flung open the doors, ready to attack anything that tried to touch her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back - sorry all you reviewers who were telling me to hurry up... I just couldn't find the time - things are pretty hectic at the mo, and I've just started my GCSE's (funky), so it's all quite fun.**

**And WHAT about that Doctor Who advert hey? How amazing does it look now? I must admit, I almost lost faith in the series - but i may just forgive them if the second half is as good as it looks. Hmm, and Mrs Saxon looks rather good looking (but i think that's just me). Does anyone else here find Martha more than a little annoying? Her bad acting is getting on my nerves..**

**It has also recently come to light that my r.s teacher is good friends with 'that new doctor who assistant freema,' - and (oh my god) went to her BIRTHDAY PARTY... you have no idea just how much we were screaming. She's gonna try and get her to come in... We are starting small - next step is David Tennant :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

She gasped, her brain trying to process just exactly what it was seeing…

The Doctor. Standing right there. Holding a bouquet of lilies. Dressed in a charcoal black suit. And a grin plastered across his face.

"Surprise!" he smiled.

"What?" she murmured faintly.

The Doctor held out the flowers to her, positively beaming at her shock as she took them stammering, still in a daze.

Just what exactly was going on?

"What are you doing here?" her mouth managed to formulate a logical sentence.

"You asked me to…" the Doctor said,, stilling grinning away at the pure confusion on her face.

"I.. I. What? I did?" Rose was desperately trying to make sense of the situation – but her mind was too frozen to think properly.

"Yup," the Doctor confirmed. "You said to take you on a date… so here I am."

A look of pure horror flashed across Rose's face, before her cheeks turned the colour of her namesake. "Oh," was all she could manage, before she had to lean against the doorframe for support – her legs threatening to give way.

He'd known it was her all along. _Oh God._

The Doctor was desperately trying to keep a straight face as he watched countless numbers of different emotions battle against one another on Rose's face.

She numbly walked back and gingerly laid the flowers on top of the console chair… Where they promptly fell to the floor.

She felt panicked, and hastily picked them up, resting them on the control panel – where they refused to stay, and fell down again.

As she grew more and more flustered, she refused to meet the Doctor's eye; determinedly keeping her gaze on the bedraggled flowers. Her hands were shaking, and her body was drenched in sweat.

_Oh God,_ she thought crazily to herself, _I wonder if he can see my sweat patches?_

All at once, a hand entered her line of vision, and calmly picked up the lilies, taking them over and resting them against the wall of the TARDIS.

The Doctor then turned to her, smiling gently and holding out his hand to her.

"Ready?"

She stared at the hand, and he wiggled his fingers at her. She took a deep breath and took the offered hand, feeling his fingers flex in-between her own.

His skin was cooler than hers, and felt blissful against the searing heat of her flesh; calming her somewhat.

As he led her outside, shutting the TARDIS door behind them, she couldn't help but blurt out, "How long did you know?"

He turned to look at her, and she felt the redness of her cheeks deepen – but she refused to look away, and instead kept her eyes firmly on his.

He gave a small laugh. "Practically since the day you messaged me."

She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "How?" She really didn't want to know…And yet… She _really_ did.

"Timelord." He said, as though that explained everything. "I'm a lot cleverer than you give me credit for."

"Yea but how?"

"Roooose, I know you too well – that's how."

She groaned inwardly. Of _course _he wouldn't have fallen for it – she couldn't believe she'd ever thought otherwise. Sometimes, she realised she was insanely dumb.

"God, I feel so…"

"Stupid?" he suggested amicably.

She nodded.

"Yup," he agreed. "But I love you for it."

She smiled then, her eyes opening. "Really?"

"Really really."

"Oh," she said, as her brain slowly processed the information. "Me too," she said, finally, after deciding that he wasn't just teasing her.

"I know," he chuckled as they began to walk.

"Oh you do, do you?" she said, sceptically.

"Yus," he said, sounding rather confident.

"So modest," she teased lightly, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"That's me," he grinned goofily.

Rose shook her head, pressing herself closer against him as they walked, nestling into his side. He looked quite good in black, she mused to her self.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said enigmatically as he wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling slightly as she shivered at the touch.

And no matter how hard she pressed him, he refused to tell her.

It was only five minutes after she had grudgingly given up trying to get him to let slip where they were going, that the Doctor stopped them outside what could have possibly been one of the most posh and expensive restaurants that Rose had ever seen.

Huge windows allowed people to see within. White tablecloths covered numerous tables. Crystal wine glasses and champagne flutes were laid out at each place, and light from the flickering candles placed at the centre of each table, glinted and reflected off them.

Before they got any nearer however, she stopped him. "Doctor, I can't."

"Can't what?" he said, confused.

"Look at me," she gestured to herself. Rose hadn't been in many posh restaurants in her life, but she was pretty sure that jeans and a pyjama top were not suitable forms of attire.

"What about you?" he said, genuinely puzzled.

"I'm wearing _jeans_ and _pyjamas_!" she emphasized each item to show _just_ how out of place she was.

"So what? You look perfect." And with that, he tugged a baffled looking Rose over to the entrance.

The doorman showed her in, and the Doctor gave the waiter the name he'd reserved his table in (John Smith). As the Doctor had a brief conversation with the waiter, Rose nervously glanced around. The waiters and waitresses milling around were obviously paid not to have an opinion on the diners, but Rose could see that everyone else seemed to be exempt from that rule, and were all staring at her. As they were shown to their table, Rose tried hard to block out the whisperings of them as her cheeks flushed.

She felt way out of her league here – surrounded by elegant women in beautiful dresses, with strings of pearls lacing their necks.

But, as the Doctor pulled back her seat for her, like the gentleman he was, he either didn't notice or care. And when he sat down opposite, smiling softly, he had eyes only for her.

She took the menu that was being offered by the waiter, and her foot began bouncing up and down off the floor with anxiety.

"Rose, calm down," the Doctor tried to soothe her.

"I don't think I can," she said, honestly as the waiter poured them some water, before leaving them to it.

"Well," he tried. "Just try and imagine this is all just another adventure… Or a really strange dream," he joked.

"If this were a dream, I'd be having you all over this table," she said as if in a daze, before clamping a hand over her mouth in pure horror.

The Doctor, who'd unfortunately been gulping some water down at that precise moment, choked; spluttering wildly as water shot out of his nose.

Rose hid her face in her hands as he coughed violently.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" she said to her palms in a small voice.

"Yes, you did," the Doctor was struggling not to laugh, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Before he could continue this interesting conversation, however, the waiter returned.

"Would you like to order any drinks sir? Madam?"

Rose had no clue what to ask for, and left it to the Doctor.

"Ah, let's see.." he flicked through the wine list, not really bothering to read any of it. "Your most expensive champagnes please?"

"Of course sir, very good sir," Rose watched the waiter incline his head humbly before he scurried off.

Before the Doctor could go back to their previous 'discussion,' Rose changed the topic, and they chatted amicably to one another. Rose was just beginning to relax, when the waiter returned – bottle of champagne in hand.

He showed the label to the Doctor, before pouring a small amount into the flute for the Doctor to taste.

The Doctor did not once take his eyes off Rose's as he took the glass and sipped at it.

"Perfect," he said softly, his eyes boring into hers.

She audibly swallowed - her heart beating frantically as she dropped her gaze to watch as her champagne was poured. She felt his foot brush against hers and shuddered, vaguely wondering how much of this she could take before he gave her a heart attack.

Fortunately the Doctor did not get much time to explore this new avenue of seeing how far he could go before Rose's chest exploded, as he was rudely interrupted.

"Is sir and madam ready to order now?"

Reluctantly, the Doctor removed his eyes off Rose and down to his menu.

"Uhm… I take it you don't do chips?" he said, eyes twinkling.

The waiter's look of total disdain was enough to wither any normal man, and even the Doctor hastily backtracked. "Ah. No. I see. I was just joking. Never mind eh? I'll have the Tournedos of Aberdeen Angus beef with wild mushroom soubise and Port wine sauce," he said in one breath, trying to sound posh.

"Of course," the waiter sniffed with contempt as he jotted it down, before turning to Rose, who was wondering just how many times their food would be spat in.

"Madam?" he asked, eyes flickering over her baby-blue top, with the words 'snug as a bug' plastered across it.

"Uhm," she stammered, eyes scanning the menu. She'd never _heard_ of most of these dishes. Once again she felt that she was the odd one out. Looking around at all the pretty, sophisticated women, Rose felt like a dolphin that couldn't swim.

"I," she croaked before turning to the Doctor desperately.

He saved her, just as she knew he would. "We'll share please," he said to the waiter, who nodded, before turning to leave. Before she could stop herself, she couldn't help but blurt, "Could we have two plates as well?"

Quite what had possessed her to ask this was unknown to her. She just felt incredibly awkward, and didn't know what to do. She was trying to avoid the situation she was in, and didn't know why… She felt like running away.

She chanced a glance at the Doctor, who looked slightly surprised and bewildered – and more than a little hurt.

Once the waiter had left them alone, he asked her what was wrong.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "There's so much, it's:-"

He nodded in encouragement.

"Look where we are. Look at you. Look at everyone else… Now look at me… It feels like I don't belong here." She gazed up at him, ashamed, before averting her eyes.

"Since when did you care what people think of you?"

"Never. But I care what _you_ think of me..." she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Rose Tyler, look at me," he said, voice full of emotion.

She looked back up at him, not sure of what to prepare herself for.

"Rose. You are, without a doubt, the most amazing, perfect, clever, beautiful, funny, witty, **fantastic** woman I have ever met. And don't you dare ever think any less of yourself.

"But.."

"No buts," he interrupted.

"I'm just. Scared that I'm gonna spoil everything and let you down. You've built up such a good impression of me… And I don't wanna prove you wrong." She practically wilted under his stare.

"Oh Rose… Rosie Posy… Sometimes you are silly."

"I know," she said humbly, face down and looking at her knees.

"You could never let me down," he whispered before leaning over and kissing her lips gently, before pulling back.

She smiled. "What was that for?"

"Oh," he shrugged, "it was just to let you know that you are – and always will be – the most wonderful woman ever."

"Oh. Um. Ok," she laughed, and lost herself in his gaze, finally relaxing as he rested his hand on top of hers.

They talked pleasantly to one another about various adventures, the Doctor making her peals of laughter fill the room (much to the other diners' disapproval) with his Cyberman impersonations.

The food soon came, and, as requested, two plates had been brought to them. Rose winced. "Uhm. Sorry – can we just have one plate…To share?"

The waiter managed to refrain from sighing, and dutifully scraped the food all on to one plate, placing it in the middle between them. As he left, the Doctor gave the back of his retreating head a funny look. "Well _he_ won't be getting a tip from me."

Rose giggled, and dug into the food.

Rose seemed to be enjoying herself at last, the Doctor decided. At first he hadn't been sure this was a good idea – she'd been awkward and nervous… But now she seemed more relaxed and laid back – like she was really having fun.

As he sipped his champagne, he studied her face carefully, making sure he was subtle as he did so. She certainly was beautiful, and the soft glow of the candles seemed to accentuate her features, and make her eyes faintly glimmer.

He'd obviously totally surprised her, turning up on the doorstep of the TARDIS. She'd looked totally shocked and unprepared for him.

Uh huh, he thought gleefully to himself – he was _**good**_.

And he hadn't forgotten what she'd said earlier about what she wanted to do to him on the table… Oh yes, he'd have to explore the _finer_ points of what that would entail.

Once they'd finished their main course, the desert menus had been brought, much to Rose's excitement.

_Really_, the Doctor wondered –just how long can one spend choosing a simple _desert_? They'd been sat here for almost ten minutes, in which he had quickly chosen a small bowl of mango sorbet – while Rose was still debating on whether to choose the treacle tart or coconut ice cream. Eventually she gave up and chose the profiteroles.

It was then, as she watched his adorable face gazing out of the window, lost in his own thoughts, that the idea of getting her own back on him occurred to her. Oh yes. She could have a lot of fun with this. They were in the corner, and the table was quite long… Yes – she could get away with it.

Slowly, so as not to attract anyone's attention, she crossed her legs, slid forwards a little in her seat and carefully slipped a shoe off. She then leant forwards slightly, resting her elbow on the table and her cheek in her palm so as to gauge his reaction as she ever-so-gently brushed her big toe against his calf…

He immediately tensed. Rose noticed his jaw muscles tighten; but he did not look at her – obviously under the impression that it had been an accident.

_Hmmm…_

She allowed her toe to rest against his ankle – and still he kept his eyes firmly on the world outside.

_FINE!_

She slowly allowed her foot to move upwards; her tow tracing the muscles of his lower leg. She felt them flex beneath her, and allowed herself a small victorious smile.

It was when her foot passed his knee, and began to make its way down the outside of his thigh, that he jolted; his gaze slipping from the window as he turned to look at her, wide-eyed and staring.

She bit her bottom lip, smiling at the complete look of shock on his face, and looked right back at him, her leg still crawling further and further up.

He closed his eyes, letting out a quiet groan and Rose couldn't help but giggle.

"What's wrong Doctor?" she asked innocently.

His eyes snapped open and he bit back a growl and arched forwards as her foot _'innocently'_ grazed against his crotch.

"Rose," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yea?" her tongue poked out between her teeth as she struggled not to laugh. She felt him tremble, and she began to trace small circles on the inside of his thigh, as high as she could go.

He managed to turn his yelp into a hacking cough – but still attracted the attention of the nearer diners, who were most probably wondering why he looked so flushed… And why he was gritting his teeth.

"Rose," he tried again.

"What?" she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter escaping at the expression on his face.

He was about to continue, but she pressed down gently; causing him to let out a noise which sounded like a cross between a whimper and a sigh.

"Is sir alright?" the voice in the Doctor's ear almost made him jump a foot in the air.

"I. What. Yes. Fine," he turned to the waiter - who was placing a bowl of sorbet in front of him – flustered and sweating.

"Is sir sure? Sir looks a bit ill?" the waiter sounded a little concerned – sure he probably hated their guts, but he didn't want the strange man dying on him… Think of the paperwork…

"I'm fine," the Doctor's voice was shrill as Rose gently probed at him with her toe.

The waiter shrugged and set Rose's profiteroles in front of her, wondering at the huge grin on her face before leaving them to it…

The Doctor faced her again, and fixed his gaze on hers, begging her with his eyes to stop.

She just smirked at him.

He tried using his puppy-eyed look.. But it didn't work this time – Rose was determined.

* * *

**A/N: And i hope you enjoyed that :D **

**Will try and update as soon as possible. Reviews loved**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okie dokie guys, and I think this is probably the end... Unless i get another nagging idea at the back of my mind (unlikely - my mind is exhausted from all my cough revision that I've been doing of late). I apologise profusely for neglecting to reply to most of my reviewers; I've just been so busy. :S Sorry. But here, I will take the opportunity to thank you so much for all your lovely reviews - they are very encouraging. :D And I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this 'epic' story...**

**Oh yes, about this chapter - it is rather smutty, so if you do not wish for any scarring of innocence, then please, close this page right away.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The Doctor cursed inwardly as her foot danced over his thighs, and shut his eyes – using all his willpower to stay focussed.

It would've been alright if they were alone.

In the TARDIS.

Naked.

He quickly shook that thought from his mind – it would be best not to imagine Rose Tyler without clothes on. Not if he wanted to keep his sanity intact.

_Ok_, he thought frantically to himself, think of an apple. _An innocent apple. Lots of innocent apples… In an orchard._

He pictured himself walking through the apple trees…

He opened his eyes a crack – only to find Rose licking the chocolate sauce that was dribbling down her fingers. She popped each digit into her mouth, looking right at him as she sucked.

_Shit!_

_Focus goddamn it, focus! Uhm.. Jackie Tyler. Naked._

_..ew.._

He stopped thinking of Jackie Tyler naked.

Rose's torture was better than _that_.

Rose went for his crotch again; somehow managing to stroke and rub against it tantalizingly with her toes. His eyes closed in ecstasy and he pressed himself against the offending foot.

Rose was delighted at the response she was getting – he was totally at her mercy,

She grinned wickedly to herself, and abruptly dropped her foot, sighing melodramatically.

His eyes flew open, mouth wide with surprise.

Why the little **minx**! He glared at her as she sniggered into her profiteroles.

"Why you," he growled, not seeming to be able to find the words – his mind still trying to recover from what she'd been doing to him.

"Yes Doctor?" she said, eyes wide and innocent.

"I will have my revenge Rose Tyler…"

"Oh? I look forward to it," she purred.

He snapped.

That little voice, so seductively whispering to him, broke his resolve.

He jumped up. "Right, we're leaving!" He barely noticed her startled face as he began pulling her, unresisting, to the door.

"We didn't pay," were the only words she could find as he pushed open the door – the night air cold against her skin.

They heard a yell just before the door shut, and they both turned to see their _lovely_ waiter marching furiously over to them.

"Oops?" the Doctor shrugged carelessly and gave Rose a lazy grin.

"Run?" he suggested.

And they did.

All the way along the shore line; the cold wind racing through their hair, and the waiter's shouts behind them.

All the way to the TARDIS.

"Shit," she heard the Doctor mutter as they reached the blue doors.

"What?" she panted.

"…Forgot my key…"

She rolled her eyes before hurriedly fishing her own out of her jeans pocket.

She yanked open the doors, sighing with relief as she entered. They slammed behind her, and she barely had time to register what was happening before the Doctor spun her round, his lips crashing down upon hers as he roughly kissed her.

She moaned, and he slid his tongue into her hungrily as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him against her. He shuffled forwards, pushing her against the wall and effectively pinning her against him as he kissed her frenziedly.

She couldn't keep up with his pace, and soon realised that he didn't actually want her to. So she rested her head back against the wall, sighing as his lips moved down her neck. She was grateful for the wall – it was probably the only thing keeping her upright at this point in time.

She was like putty in his hands, melting at his every touch… Which was exactly how he wanted it.

He wanted her.

All of her.

He wanted to feel her. Taste her. Touch her.

He wanted to make her moan and sigh and mewl and scream beneath him.

But. He wanted her to want it too…

He pulled back breathlessly, her whimper of disapproval making him tremble with anticipation. "Rose," he said softly. "Are you sure? Is this what you want?" he gazed at her with smouldering eyes.

She gazed up at him, touched by his gentlemanliness, before pulling him back down and kissing him thoroughly. "Yes," she gasped into his lips.

That was all he needed before hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed her against the wall and himself. He ran his mouth down her neck, raining kisses down on her bare flesh as he reached her collarbone. She moaned beneath him, her hands moving up to run her fingers through and tug at his hair as her swirled his tongue across her skin.

The Doctor, as insane as Rose's moans were driving him, still had a small shred of reason left, and decided that to continue this… activity here would be most uncomfortable – metal-grilled floors were hardly the epitome of luxury. And so, all that considered, he carried her through the many corridors of his ship as she ran her hands down his chest, her lips never leaving his.

He realised that they weren't going to make it to his bedroom. Both were too desperate after all the tension that had been building up that night. He burst through the nearest door, praying for a large flat surface that wouldn't be _too_ uncomfortable. It was the kitchen, he realised, before spotting the marble countertop.

_Perfect_.

Getting to it would be a problem though – Rose's hands had managed to find their way down to the waistline of his trousers and were wasting no time in taking advantage of the situation as she undid the top button. She slid a hand in, holding him in her palm as she smiled into his mouth. He groaned; his muscles quivering as he almost dropped her. He desperately needed to get to that countertop before he lost control. He staggered over towards it, barely caring what he was tripping over as Rose's fingers danced over him.

He made it! He pushed her onto the marble so she was sitting, her legs dangling over the edge as she smirked up at him.

"Rose," he growled as his lips flew to hers, ignoring her squeak of surprise.

She recovered quickly though, and brought her hands up to slide his black jacket to the floor as she toed her trainers off. He made quick work of her jeans, and they soon joined the jacket on the grille.

But some clothes are just impossible to take off while both participants are lip-locked. The Doctor soon realised this, and reluctantly pulled back in order to pull Rose's adorable pyjama top over her head. Before he had time to admire what lay beneath, however, she grabbed his charcoal black tie and yanked him back down to kiss his neck; her fingers feverishly working on the buttons of his shirt. He helped her to undo his tie, and both shirt and tie finally fell to the ground.

She pulled him against her, their chests pressed against one another as they groaned. The Doctor moved his lips skilfully down her neck and to her breast, skimming over the delicate flesh there and swirling his tongue over her nipple; sucking and nipping gently as Rose groaned.

After all the tension throughout their meal, Rose didn't know how long she would last – the Doctor's touches were sending her crazy. She ran her hands down his back, feeling the skin shiver beneath her fingers. She reached his waist, and let her hands grip at his bum before desperately tugging down his trousers. They both whimpered as the trouser legs refused to go over his converse – no matter how hard the Doctor pulled at them.

He unwillingly pulled away and glanced down at the tangled mess at his ankles. He looked back up at Rose, sighing. She rolled her eyes, laughing at the situation he'd gotten himself into, and gestured for him to sort it out. He bent down and spent what seemed to Rose like 5 minutes (but must've only been 2) untying his laces and slipping the shoes off before pulling off his trousers. He rose grinning, and she got the opportunity to look at him properly; her eyes gliding over his toned chest – light brown hair slightly grazing it – and to the black boxers which, infuriatingly, had not yet been removed.

He'd read her mind, and, before she got anywhere near them, his fingers were already trailing up her thighs to her own underwear – simple (not embarrassing) pretty lilac knickers. He gently pulled them down, down, down over her ankles and to the floor, before realising Rose was not naturally blonde – something that, for some reason, he'd never really considered before. He did not have much time to consider this, however, before Rose tugged his boxers down and off. He winced.

This was the only part of his anatomy that he did not like. It was so useless and rubbery, dangling there between his legs like some sort of punishment. Well, usually dangling – for it definitely was not dangling right now. Mind you, it was still rubbery.

Rose didn't seem to mind however, seeing as she was currently running her hands over it and causing the Doctor to make noises that Rose had never heard him make before. The Doctor didn't think he'd be able to take much more of this, and grasped Rose's hands.

"Rose," he breathed heavily, "I don't think. I can't…"

She seemed to understand exactly what he was feeling – it mirrored her own thoughts exactly.

He kissed her as an apology she didn't particularly want, but welcomed nevertheless, before gently pushing her back to lie on the counter as he raised himself above her; his hands either side of her head.

"You're sure?" as out of his mind as he was, he was still worried if this was what she really wanted.

As an answer, she lifted her head up slightly to give him a bruising kiss; her tongue tracing his lips.

He brought his hips down against her, and they both moaned as he slid into her.

He went slowly first so Rose could get used to him, but she was soon begging him to go faster. Harder. He eagerly complied, loving the way he could make her scream as he thrust himself deep within her. Both their sighs and moans echoed through the TARDIS corridors as they made love; his ruffled hair sticking out at odd angles and tickling her forehead; her nails digging into his back and scraping at the skin.

He clenched his fists and teeth, desperate to hold on until she was ready. And they both came together, gasping out each other's name.

The Doctor almost collapsed on top of Rose, but managed to slide out and roll off her before he did so. They both lay their, their backs against the cool marble, panting and covered in sweat, the three hearts between them beating rapidly and out of sync.

"All in all," Rose gasped out, "not a bad date…"

The Doctor turned to face her, mock outrage on his face and eyes twinkling. "Not _bad_? Not _**BAD**_?!?!"

Rose grinned, tongue between her teeth. "We-eeell," she pretended to consider. "It was a nice surprise – you turning up at the TARDIS doors like that… and your suit was quite hot. Oh, and the meal was delicious and… fun," the Doctor raised an eyebrow at that as she continued. "But, I mean… as soon as we got back to the TARDIS everything just seemed to go downhill." She couldn't help but giggle at his pretend indignation.

"I'll have you know, Rose Tyler," he growled, rolling on top of her once again and planting kisses on her neck after every few words as she laughed beneath him, "That. I've never. Had any. Complaints. In that department. Before." And he trailed kisses up her jawline until he reached her mouth.

"That's because," she hummed against his lips, "No one has the heart to dent your ego."

"Right Rose Tyler," he pulled back, hiding his smile at her noise of disapproval. "I _will_ make sure you pay for that."

"I'm so terrified," she teased.

The Doctor spotted a glass barely a metre away behind her head and grinned wolfishly as he noticed a rather large ice-cube inside it. "And so you should be," he said as he stretched a hand out to grab the glass while the other held her wrists securely.

"What are you doing?" she said warily, unable to twist her body see.

"Nothing," he replied; the impact of the innocence in his voice destroyed somewhat by the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Doctor," she warned, a note of panic entering her voice. "What:-" She didn't have time to finish the sentence before the Doctor pressed the ice cube against her stomach.

She screeched and the Doctor leapt of her, laughing hysterically and running behind the breakfast table to put as much distance between them.

"You BASTARD!" she gasped as she swept the ice off her skin. "Right," she smiled thinly, "this is war!" She backed away slowly without taking her eyes away from him, until her hips gently bumped into the sink behind her. She reached out, eyes still fixed on the Doctor, for the plastic jug on the draining board.

"Now Rose," he reasoned hastily, realising what she was going to do. "You know that I never meant any harm right… and I apologise profusely and:-" he carried on babbling as Rose filled the jug up with cold water.

He edged towards the door, but realised that he wasn't going to make it in time – she was right next to the doorway, while he was on the other side of the kitchen. She grinned sadistically, and the Doctor swore he saw pure evil behind her eyes. "Rose," he whimpered, "please don't," he begged her helplessly. She calmly walked over, a huge smile plastered across her face, until she was standing opposite him, by the other side of the table.

"Please?" he tried to look cute with his wounded puppy-dog-eyes. No such luck. With utmost precision, she tilted the jug and jerked it forwards.

The Doctor watched, open-mouthed, as it all happened - as if in slow motion. The water flew in a graceful arc over the table, heading straight forwards. He desperately tried to jerk back, but was just too slow. He gave a loud yelp as it drenched the whole of his torso. "Why you little:-" but Rose's cackles drowned out the last of his sentence.

"Serves you riiight," she taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Right!" and with that, he leapt over the table and launched himself towards her. She gave a scream and leapt out of the way, hurtling through the door.

"Rose Tyler," he laughed. "You get your butt back here NOW!"

"_Hell_ no!" she sniggered from the hall before running, full pelt, down the corridor.

It was thirty seconds later, when her laughter had actually made her weak and unable to run, that she hid herself in a small storage room.

Presently she heard the Doctor nearby and stuffed a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles from escaping and giving her position away.

"Rooooose," he crooned as he walked past. "You can't run foreverrrr! I'll find you sooon… and _then_…" he chortled, "_then_ I can have my revenge!"

Rose shivered with anticipation – she knew exactly the revenge he had in mind.

But soon the sounds of the Doctor faded out as he went further and further away, until she couldn't hear him anymore. She waited five minutes until she was sure he was gone, before she cautiously pushed the door open and stepped out; sighing with relief when she realised he was probably far away now.

"Rose!"

She jumped a foot in the air, squealing in surprise before turning to face him as he came out from behind the door. He took a step forwards, while she stepped back, gulping at his dark eyes. He pushed the door shut, leaving nothing in between them. "Now Rose," he said, taking a step forward after every word, as she took a step back. "I. Seem. To. Remember. Warning. You. Of. My." Her back thudded into the wall – nowhere left to go.

"Revenge," he whispered. He took one last step forwards; they were now so close that their toes were just brushing against one another.

She leaned forwards and murmured into his ear. "I look forward to it." She leant backwards against the wall, licking her lips nervously.

"Do you know," he asked huskily, "just how much trouble licking your lips like that will get you into?"

She smiled. "No." All innocent and sweetness – that was Rose Tyler.

He tilted his head forwards, lips barely grazing her own, as he breathed, "so much."

He closed the distance and their tongues danced together.

This time – he decided – this time, it would be done properly. And, without breaking the kiss, he slowly led her down the corridor and to his bedroom, where they proceeded to make love again, before falling into a blissful sleep entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy? I hope so at any rate. **

**And so it is the end, but hey, in the words of (i think) the 4th Doctor; "It is the end, but the moment has been prepared for." Hmm - i'm not sure if that phrase really works at this moment, but hell, I quite like it :)**

**And, I know the story's ended, but I still really really really (x500) enjoy reviews... hints shamelessly at purple (or is it lilac... yes I would say lilac) 'review' button**


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey guys. It's me again. Just a quick question. I've got an idea for a sequal, but just wanted to ask if anyone was interested. I don't wanna write out the whole thing if no one wants to read it. So I'd appreciate some feedback on whether or not you'd like one.**

**:D Thanks for all the reviews by the way**


End file.
